


一点光

by EloiNLined



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloiNLined/pseuds/EloiNLined
Summary: 说是Heesu/Ans其实是Xzi/Heesu
Relationships: Heesu | Jung Hee-Su/ANS Lee Seon-Chang, Xzi | Jung Ki-Hyo/Heesu | Jung Hee-Su





	一点光

在你的男朋友上床的时候开口提分手听上去不是一个好主意。很遗憾，李铣敞是在干完这事儿后才意识到的。他抬头看着坐在床边犹在高潮余韵里的程熙洙，刚刚吞下去的精液在肚子里好像有点发烫。  
“哥在……说什么？”程熙洙扯了扯发干的嗓子，试图证明刚才听到的只是半醒间的一场噩梦。  
“我说，分手吧。” 李铣敞尽量装作不在意似地轻飘飘地重复了一遍。低头不去看那双熟悉的眼睛里即将浮起的雾气——他知道程熙洙百分百会哭的，一如在床上，明明自己才是承受方，弟弟却总会发出细碎惹人的呻吟，情动时眼尾也常见几点湿润。

他现在知道被人抛下的心情了。  
程熙洙想。

在那个他决意离开EM的夜晚，郑技孝是不是心里也这么难过呢？  
但年长一些的人面上并没有流露出什么，同为狙击手，他看起来更为沉默而内敛。  
而自己，虽然时常控制不住泪水，狠起心来却意外地坚决。

和李铣敞的相遇像是有意为之的偶然，尽管AnsanSniper这个ID在自己的好友列表里已经躺了许久，他从没认真看过这个人的直播。  
真是一双很漂亮的手。这是他点开直播间看见handcam的第一反应。  
这样漂亮的手操控着鼠标，逆版本地玩着黑百合，干净利落地用一记又一记爆头收割着敌方的生命。是他和郑技孝在赛场上思念了许久的样子。

好想和技孝哥并肩举枪，夺下一场完美的胜利。  
然而已经回不去了。

后来到了RunAway，第一次沐浴在漫天金雨里，程熙洙的视线掠过对面黑洞洞的玻璃房，想着里面是那群熟悉的人，和更熟悉的郑技孝。  
他甚至没来得及和郑技孝打个招呼抑或是来个叙旧似的拥抱之类。新科的冠军被簇拥在盛大的粉色里，满目所及只有璀璨的灯光，却没有一束留给黯然的输家。  
自己确确实实地不再属于EM了，那些失利时温柔的拥抱和亲吻，还是搂着自己的人同样强压着悲伤的安慰，都像是从黑色换成粉色的队服，留在了那个夜晚。

所幸这一切抉择是正确的，即使带着血。  
程熙洙边抹眼泪边想。

于是他把一切寄托在了Ans身上，同样是狙击手，同样细长的眼睛和漂亮的手，但又和郑技孝不一样。  
他是张扬的是放肆的，虽然是自己先起了些许心思，但这个人就一路不停滞地走了过来，直白地牵起自己的手，递上一个含笑的带着烟草气味的吻——“我也很喜欢你。”  
然后一切都顺理成章地发生了。  
在陌生的快感里他断断续续地想，自己究竟是做出了和当时一样果断近乎于冷漠的决定，还是在绝望地追寻某个模糊的影子。

李铣敞其实是个很随性的人，甚至可以说有点荤素不忌。虽然不明白这个声名鹊起的新秀对自己的丝丝情意缘何而起，单凭着赛场上Heesu选手勾人的狐狸眼睛里偶尔透出的狠劲，就足以让他产生兴趣。  
然而他好像没控制住自己越陷越深。  
程熙洙展现出的一切复杂甚至有些割裂，他一方面完美地诠释着“电竞天才”这四个字，可以疯了一样地练习，为胜利不惜付出一切；同时又像受了太多愚蠢的情伤，渴求和自己每分每秒的接触和温存，每个共度的夜晚拥抱都用力得仿佛要把自己揉进身体里。  
每次接吻时程熙洙总是闭着眼，被动地接受他的一切撩拨，微皱的眉宇间从未有全心全意的沉醉。但在床上他倒是诚实地被欲望驱使，自己就在少年人的拥抱里一次又一次被送上高潮，偶尔程熙洙还喜欢低头用面颊紧贴着底下人清瘦的脊背，好像这样两人之间的距离才不显得那么遥远。

“Heesu啊……”李铣敞常常在耳边呢喃这个用作ID的本名，因情欲而沙哑的声音恍惚间有几分熟悉。  
程熙洙总是情不自禁地掉下泪来，仿佛这样的低吟勾起了曾经黑暗里一点温暖的回忆。

李铣敞很清楚地认知到程熙洙的眼睛里从来都有另一道影子。他看过程熙洙以前的比赛录像和后台花絮，青涩的十六岁少年第一次站在聚光灯下，在摄像机给到镜头时不好意思地低着头笑笑。  
但他成长得很快，从初生牛犊的Himgosu起，稚嫩的肩上就担着过多的期望，几乎是一日日逼着他蜕变成合格的依靠，再到身披粉色战袍改回本名时，眼里的坚忍和执着已不可同日而语。  
李铣敞时常想，在自己缺席的这一小段人生里，程熙洙私下里又会是什么样子，会是一个喜欢撒娇的爱哭鬼弟弟吗？他更想从曾经不知天高地厚为何物的恣意小孩起认识这个人，而不是现在这样带着近乎偏执般对爱渴求的十七岁的程熙洙。  
他当然得不到答案了，只能再度握紧程熙洙在睡梦中也要和自己相扣的十指，凝视着安宁的睡颜直到再度进入梦乡。

说来也好笑，他明明是被RunAway的Heesu选手吸引的，真正将果实摘入掌心后却又想着它更青绿的模样。一如他当初抱着玩玩的心态看待这张漂亮的脸庞，此刻却在清澈深潭里越潜越深，几乎要把氧气消耗殆尽。  
不能这样了吧。  
越喜欢程熙洙就越不甘心，为什么自己唯一一次真心却付给了一个把自己当作水中月的人，每每情动时分的那些无助的乞求与不自抑的甜蜜凝视都只对着天上那真正的月亮。  
在一切虚假的情爱被耗尽之前尽快离开吧，以免到最后难堪的只有自己。

尽管躲开了程熙洙的眼睛，空气里那种巨大的惶然与悲伤还是席卷而来。

“对不起。”  
程熙洙哽咽着报以意想不到的回应。  
年轻的人总是不可能做到百分百掩饰的。他清楚自己一直被黑色的梦魇追逐着，对于眼前人的依恋更多是来自于另一个身影的投射。  
但他再也不会拥有那个身影了。  
所以只能抓住这最后的一点光。  
他也知道自己真是自私得不像话，一个主动抛下别人的人，又怎能奢求他人的全心以报呢？  
可是他真的很需要这份爱，十七岁的小孩子迫切地想找到一些认同与温暖，证明他没那么糟糕，会有人将轻吻落在他的额头，抚慰这颗时时绷紧的心。

好吧。  
李铣敞最终还是没能抽身离开。

吻不尽滚落的泪珠，他只能将人整个抱进怀里，一下一下地顺着哭到岔气的脊背。

“哥……不要走……我爱你，你爱我好不好？”  
程熙洙死死抓着李铣敞的衣襟。已经松开过一次，就该明白不能松开第二次了。

“好，你说会爱我的。下次不说爱我的话我就杀了你啊。”压低声音说出Ans风格的妥协，李铣敞只听见自己心里轻叹了一口气。


End file.
